Theme Naming (SpellStone)
There is a series of naming themes in the SpellStone universe for the variety of creatures to be found there. These names are derived from various sources of history, mythology, folklore, and legend from more normal worlds. =Mythic= Atlas, The Ancient Details *'Faction': Wyld *'Species': Titan *'Name origin': Greco-Roman Relation to name source Atlas derives his name from the second generation Titan of Greco-Roman myth. Atlas was condemned to hold up the sky so that it might never again touch the earth, commonly represented as Atlas holding the planet itself upon his shoulders; The Ancient is the Mythic Titan of the Wyld faction, a living embodiment of nature and the earth. Atlas is the Titan of Endurance; The Ancient has the power of healing all allied creatures. Atlas is also the Titan of Strength; The Ancient has the power of strengthening all allied creatures. Scylla Details *'Faction': Wyld *'Species': SeaFolk *'Name origin': Greco-Roman Forms *'Mythic': Scylla, Sea's Torment *'Legendary': Scylla, Smuggler's End *'Epic': Scylla, Deep-Queen Relation to name source Solaron, The Origin Details *'Faction': Aether *'Species': Titan *'Name origin': Roman Relation to name source Solaron derives his name from Sol, the Roman version of Helios, second generation Greek Titan of the Sun. Helios is the personification of the Sun; The Origin is the Mythic Titan of the Aether faction, making him a living representation of light and white magic. In one form, Sol has been known as Sol-Invictus mean "the Unconquered-Sun"; The Origin has the ability to protect all of his allies with mystical barriers. Sol-Invictus has also been syncretized with several other Roman deities, giving them the title "Invictus"; The Origin has the ability to increase the strength of his allies. Verus Details *'Faction': Aether *'Species': Avian *'Name origin': Roman Forms *'Mythic': Verus, The GaleHeart *'Legendary': Verus, The Wind-Dancer *'Epic': Verus, Arena-Champion Relation to name source Vulcanos, The Forge Details *'Faction': Chaos *'Species': Titan *'Name origin': Roman Relation to name source Vulcanos derives his name from Vulcan, the Roman version of Hephaestus, the Greek god of the forge. Vulcan is the god of fire and the forge; The Forge is the Mythic Titan of the Chaos faction, a walking volcanic eruption with all of the fiery power that comes with it. One of the most notable actions of Vulcan/Hephaestus is taking revenge on his mother who scorned him for his disfigurement and his unfaithful wife and her lover; The Forge deals damage in return to any enemy who strikes him. Vulcan is god of volcanoes as well as their namesake; The Forge has the power to blast his enemies with bolts of burning power and can light his enemies ablaze. =Biblical= Apollyon Species: Angel/UnDead Faction: Aether Rarity: Legendary Fusion *'Base': Apollyon *'Dual-Fused': Apollyon the Sinful *'Quad-Fused': Apollyon the Ruin Relation to name source Asariel Species: Angel Faction: Aether Rarity: Legendary Fusion *'Base': Asariel *'Dual-Fused': Asariel the Arbalest *'Quad-Fused': Asariel the Wrath-Engine Relation to name source Empyrean Species: Angel Faction: Aether Rarity: Legendary Fusion *'Base': Empyrean *'Dual-Fused': Empyrean Flame *'Quad-Fused': Empyrean Fire Relation to name source =Greco-Roman= Aegis of SkyHaven Species: Angel Faction: Aether Rarity: Epic Fusion *'Base': Protector of SkyHaven *'Dual-Fused': Shield of SkyHaven *'Quad-Fused': Aegis of SkyHaven Relation to name source Alectryon Species: Avian Faction: Aether Rarity: Legendary Fusion *'Base': Alectryon *'Dual-Fused': Alectryon, Sky-Regent *'Quad-Fused': Alectryon, Arc-Regent Relation to name source Charon Species: Angel/UnDead Faction: Chaos Rarity: Legendary Fusion *'Base': Charon *'Dual-Fused': Charon of Frost *'Quad-Fused': Charon of Abyss Relation to name source Cygnus Species: Avian Faction: Aether Rarity: Legendary Fusion *'Base': Spirit of Cygnus *'Dual-Fused': Soul of Cygnus *'Quad-Fused': Avatar of Cygnus Relation to name source Eos Species: Avian Faction: Aether Rarity: Legendary Fusion *'Base': Eos *'Dual-Fused': Eos RayBringer *'Quad-Fused': Eos DawnBringer Relation to name source Glaucus Species: Angel/SeaFolk Faction: Aether Rarity: Legendary Fusion *'Base': Glaucus *'Dual-Fused': Glaucus, FrostHand *'Quad-Fused': Glaucus,Frozen-Baron Relation to name source Pegasus Species: Beast (Horse) uncategorized Faction: Aether Rarity: Common Fusion *'Base': Pegasus *'Dual-Fused': StormCloud-Pegasus *'Quad-Fused': Astral-Pegasus Relation to name source =Norse= Vali Species: Mecha Faction: Aether Rarity: Legendary Fusion *'Base': Vali, The Thunderer *'Dual-Fused': Vali, The Destroyer *'Quad-Fused': Vali, The Vanquisher Relation to name source =Egyptian= Bennu Species: Angel/Avian Faction: Aether Rarity: Legendary Fusion *'Base': Bennu *'Dual-Fused': Shining Bennu *'Quad-Fused': Brilliant Bennu Relation to name source =Babylonian= Anshar Species: Dragon Faction: Aether Rarity: Legendary Fusion *'Base': Anshar *'Dual-Fused': Anshar, The AirBane *'Quad-Fused': Anshar, The SkyBane Relation to name source Abzu Species: Dragon Faction: Chaos Rarity: Legendary Fusion *'Base': Abzu *'Dual-Fused': Abzu, The WaveBane *'Quad-Fused': Abzu, The SeaBane Relation to name source =Britain= Dyrnwyn Species: Angel/UnDead Faction: Aether Rarity: Legendary Fusion *'Base': Dyrnwyn's Chosen *'Dual-Fused': Dyrnwyn's Promise *'Quad-Fused': Dyrnwyn's Burden Relation to name source =Native-American= Bemola Species: Avian/Elemental Faction: Aether Rarity: Legendary Fusion *'Base': Bemola *'Dual-Fused': Bemola the Wind *'Quad-Fused': Bemola the Frost Relation to name source